When performing certain medical procedures, such as restoring the natural geometry of an arch of a foot that has collapsed, a surgeon may have a need to affix multiple bones together in a particular configuration in order to reconstruct one or more failed or failing joints of the arch. One way to achieve this objective is to attach the bones of the joint structure to a plate that holds the bones in a configuration similar to their natural positions until the joints structure heals, such as for example by fusing together.